Matematika Gaul Dengan Kiyoteru
by RyouAkuma
Summary: Kiyoteru punya beberapa wejangan keren untuk murid-muridnya yang susah belajar matematika? Penasaran?
1. Kelas Pertama: Matematika? Susah?

**Nasihat Kiyoteru-sensei Untuk Muridnya yang SUUSAAHH Belajar Matematika**

Disclaimer: VOCALOID by YAMAHA

_Author's note: Ini semacam fanfic yang gue bikin dengan gaya penulis buku motivasi. Thanks banget buat Ustadz Felix Siauw lewat gaya penulisannya di buku Udah, Putusin Aja! yang gaul dan mudah dipahami. Gaya penulisan beliaulah yang gue pake saat Kiyoteru-sensei ngasih wejangan buat muridnya._

**Warning: gaje, abal, kalo yang ngerasa kesenggol-senggol harap maklum, ada yang lagi goyang ngebor** **dengan lebaynya sampai nyenggol-nyenggol saya dan para readers semua ****_*plaakkk! Ngaco!*_**

* * *

Oke, minna-san. Pada suatu hari, di sebuah kerajaan, hiduplah seorang puteri yang cantik jelita…

**_(Salah! #plak#)_**

Ehm, baiklah. Kalian pasti punya pelajaran yang disenangi dan dibenci, 'kan? Oke, selera setiap orang berbeda-beda, tapi menurut kebanyakan siswa, matematika adalah salah satu pelajaran yang paling dibenci. Ribet, dikit-dikit ngitung angka, rumus sedumplek, bikin ogah mencernanya, bla bla bla…

ITU CUMA ALASAN YANG BIKIN KAMU SEMAKIN OGAH BELAJAR MATEMATIKA.

_No offense, just say a reality._

Kalo masalah ribet, sebenarnya nggak ribet-ribet amat. Matematika itu cuma pake angka 0 sampe 9 sebagai inti pokok perhitungannya. Bayangkan kalo kalian menghafal alphabet, hiragana, katakana, kanji, hangeul, atau aksara mandarin yang banyak dan njelimet itu. Angka-angka jauh lebih sedikit, bukan? Siapa yang bilang ribet?

Selain itu, dalam matematika, dikenal berbagai tanda yang harus dipelajari, seperti tanda tambah, kurang, kali, bagi, akar, perpangkatan, sampai ke notasi tingkat lanjut seperti π (pi), ℓ (bilangan euler), ∑ (sigma), ∫ (integral), limit, dan ce-es-nya. Sejujurnya, semua tanda ini dipelajari dan digunakan secara bertahap. Artinya, gak pas brojol langsung hafalin semuanya, 'kan?

_Len said:_

Tapi, sensei, di matematika itu banyak rumus yang dihafal… bikin mumet. _

Pada intinya, operasi pokok dalam matematika itu cuma 4, penjumlahan, pengurangan, perkalian, dan pembagian. Operasi lainnya hanya pengembangan dari keempat rumus di atas. Seperti perkalian yang bisa dikembangkan menjadi perpangkatan atau akar yang merupakan tindak lanjut dari operasi pembagian.

Begitu.

Jangan terlalu diambil pusing sampai kepala jadi pening. _Enjoy it_. :)

Memang banyak rumus dalam matematika, tapi gak semua rumus dihafal semua, 'kan? Nanti kerasa, deh, kalo mulai masuk perguruan tinggi ato bekerja. Kalo kamu masuk di akuntansi, ngapain juga kamu belajar notasi ilmiah atau trigonometri? Gak nyambung, 'kan? Jadi, menyesuaikan aja dengan prospek kerjamu nanti. :)

Tapi, tetep, kamu gak boleh mengabaikan rumus yang gak terlalu penting di prospekmu itu. Ada kalanya apa yang kamu pelajari, secara tak terduga, muncul lagi di kehidupanmu.

_Miku said:_

Sensei, kira-kira, apa aja alasan kebanyakan pelajar yang benci sama matematika buat gak mau belajar matematika? Cara mengatasinya gimana?

Ada empat alasan utama.

Pertama, malas. Ini emang udah jadi penyakit yang parah banget. Kemalasan ini lama-kelamaan akan menjadi kebiasaan yang mengganggu. Contoh kasusnya gini, deh. Saya ngasih 10 soal, kalian pada protes, nawar jadi 8, 7, 6, 5, bahkan "gak usah dikerjain, sensei! Susaaahhh…". Ya ampun, pake nawar. Emangnya ini toko besi kulakan, napa? _Haiyaaa…_

Kedua, soalnya susah. Ini alasan paling lucu sebenarnya. Gak ada kata susah selama kamu NIAT mengerjakannya. Nah, ini nyambung ke alasan pertama. Sebagian siswa salah mengartikan antara kesulitan mengerjakan soal sama malas. Dua istilah itu jelas beda, atuuuhhh…

_Kaito said:_

Sama aja, sensei!

Yee… dibilang beda, ya, beda. Masih aja ngeyel. **_#buuuggghhh!#_**

Oke, lanjut ke alasan ketiga, ceroboh. Nah, ini nih sindrom yang biasanya menimpa orang yang gak sabaran belajar matematika. _That's true_ kalo kecerobohan ini jadi 'setan' ketika belajar matematika. Kunci buat menghindarinya, WOLES! Slow aja, emangnya matematika itu sama kayak pelari sprint yang dituntut cepet? Emangnya mengerjakan matematika itu mesti secepat Valentino Rossi nangis-nangis kebelet pipis? Terus, mesti bilang WOW, gitu, kalo mengerjakan matematika dengan waktu sepersekian detik? Cepat emang penting, tapi TELITI lebih penting.

Dan alasan terakhir… **_#jejeeennnggg…!# _**adalah benci matematika. Simpel aja, apa yang kamu senangi, bakan dijabanin, kalo gak suka, ditinggalin. Begitu. Kuncinya, HILANGIN dulu rasa bencimu sama matematika. Anggap matematika sebagai teman kamu, bukan hantu. Toh, matematika gak kayak Sadako yang kemunculannya tiba-tiba tanpa tahu kamu siap ngedepinnya atau nggak. Matematika itu nyantai, gak langsung ba-bi-bu nodong kamu ngerjain soal seribu, sampe kamu nangis di pangkuan ibu, dan ujung-ujungnya jadi babu…

**_(Eits, jadi ngaco deh…)_**

OKE, bahasan saya ini cuma sekedar saran permulaan buat belajar matematika. Sebelum kalian mulai menyenangi matematika, hilangkan dulu rasa benci sama matematika lewat tips sederhana di atas. Lebih baik akrab sama matematika dari pada akrab sama hal yang gak bener, kayak ngoleksi VCD bokep. Moral serong, kantong bolong. Belajar matematika emang nguras waktu, tapi hasilnya bisa dinikmati kapanpun, dimanapun.

Jangan sampe ngitung 1 + 1 = jendela. Dapet dari mana, coba?

_Mikuo said:_

Kalo semua angka 1, tanda tambah, sama tanda sama dengannya digabungin, 'kan, ngebentuk jendela.

Jendela mana? Jendela dari Hong Kong? Haiyaaa…

_Allright, then…_

Jadi gaul gak perlu populer, otak dulu dibikin topcer…

Matematika bukannya bikin kamu kuper, tapi bikin kamu super…

* * *

*CLASS DISMISSED*


	2. Kelas Konsultasi: Matematika dan Logika

**CURHAT: MATEMATIKA DAN LOGIKA**

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID by YAMAHA**

_Author's note: Melanjutkan dari cerita sebelumya (atau bisa disebut, pelajaran sebelumnya), kali ini akan dibahas secara singkat semacam konsultasi antara guru dan seorang pelajar via e-mail. Nah, kali ini, gue nyertain OC yang dibikin temen gue di Facebook, sori ya, gue pake! Hehehe… XDD_

_Alisha Robyn, nama OC yang dimaksud, adalah seorang lady rocker yang punya problem khusus dalam matematika. Karena kebetulan banget, gue pake aja._

_Sebenarnya tulisan ini dibikin sebagai tindak lanjut dari kegiatan komen-komenan berbasis roleplay antara gue dan temen gue, dengan gue sebagai Kiyoteru dan dia sebagai Alisha. Gayanya seperti konsultasi._

_Tadinya mau pake gambar, cuma berhubung gak bisa, bisa dilihat di sini deh... notes/ryourie-bastian/matematika-gaul-dengan-kiyot eru-part-2/462630807154058_

**Warning: Typo! Jelek bin gaje! XS**

* * *

_To: Hiyama Kiyoteru_

_Kiyo-sensei… ano, saya mo nanya...  
sebenernya saya kadang juga enjoy ngikutin matematika, tapi entah kenapa logika saya kurang banget buat matematika, jadi kepentok sama brain capacity tuh, dan ujung-ujungnya pusing, capek bin males... enjoynya pun pas yang materi gampang aja... gimana dong?_

_Regards,_

_Alisha Robyn_

Minna-san, malem-malem saya dapat e-mail dari seorang _lady rocker_ ternama yang mengalami masalah dalam matematika. _Well_, setelah membaca isi e-mail di atas, apa kalian juga pernah merasakan problem yang sama? Udah _enjoy_ belajar matematika, tapi logikanya _drop_?

Kita tahu, matematika dikenal juga sebagai ilmu pasti. Kenapa? Karena matematika dituntut menghasilkan jawaban rasional atau 'pasti'. Konsep 'pasti' di sini ialah, operasi matematika harus sejalan dengan logika. Logika penting dalam matematika. Tanpa logika, percuma kamu belajar matematika.

Oke, kita bahas sedikit mengenai logika, ya.

_**(Biar, deh, ngalor-ngidul dikit, biar gak jenuh. Ya, 'kan?)**_

Bicara mengenai logika, pasti kalian akan bicara soal otak, bukan? Untuk lebih gampangnya, yuk, kita lihat struktur otak manusia berikut.

**_(#nampilin gambar Kiyoteru buka baju#)_**

UWOOOIII! SOMPREETTT! APAAN NEH?! SIAPA YANG MOTRET GUE LAGI BEGINIAN?! GANTI, GANTIIII! / _**#Srak! Srak!#**_

_**(#nampilin gambar struktur belahan otak manusia#)**_

Yup, aha… Seperti yang terlihat pada gambar, otak manusia terdiri atas bagian kiri dan kanan. Lalu, LOGIKA berlangsung di otak sebelah mana? Ada yang tahu?

Piko, Len, Miku, Rin: KIRI!

Yup! Pinter!

Otak manusia bagian kiri berperan dalam mengatur memori jangka pendek, atau bahasa kerennya, _short term memory_. Sama seperti RAM pada komputer, memori yang ada di otak kiri itu sifatnya sementara, sehingga kita sulit mengingatnya kembali dalam waktu lama, dan sifatnya juga spontan. Logika juga begitu, cepat masuknya tapi bakal cepat hilang juga. Logika sifatnya sementara, sama seperti kita mengucapkan kata-kata. Tapi logika ini dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya, karena sifatnya yang 'pasti'.

Misal kalian menghitung akar dari 441, kalian pasti akan menjawab 21. Sebab 21 x 21 = 441. Tapi karena sifatnya yang sementara, otomatis kalian akan melupakannya dengan segera.

Begitulah konsep logika.

Kembali ke matematika. Logika dalam matematika sangat penting untuk menentukan BENAR atau SALAH ketika kita melakukan operasi matematika. Soal logikanya yang kurang, mungkin ini karena faktor kemampuan otak kirinya yang kurang terasah. Gak usah diambil pusing, pelan-pelan aja dulu. Emang kecepatan penalaran dan logika berpikir setiap orang berbeda-beda. Ada yang kayak siput, ada juga yang secepat kecepatan suara _**#lebay!#**_. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa matematika ada.

Miki: Apa itu, sensei?

Oke, Miki-san. Matematika ada untuk melatih ketajaman logika berpikir kita. Matematika mengajarkan kita untuk berpikir logis, sehingga suatu pernyataan dapat diketahui benar atau salahnya, masuk akal atau tidak.

Matematika dan mata pelajaran eksakta lainnya menuntut kita untuk berpikir logis, sesuai fakta yang ada. Logika matematika bakal dibahas secara singkat di pertemuan berikutnya, karena kalian bakalan ketemu istilah-istilah baru, yang ujung-ujungnya berkaitan dengan ketajaman logika berpikir dan pengambilan kesimpulan dari suatu masalah.

Kayak pertemuan sebelumnya, matematika GAK USAH DIAMBIL PUSING, MASBRO, MBAKSIS! Intinya, matematika cuma mengandalkan empat operasi utama dalam pengerjaannya. Siapa yang masih inget?

Len: Penjumlahan, pengurangan, perkalian, pembagian?

Yup! Bener!

So, gak usah depresi, kayak ditusuk jarum besi, lalu jatuh di kursi. Jangan sebeput, sebel-sebel semaput. DIBIKIN _ENJOY_, LAH… Haiyaaa…

Kebanyakan rumus dan operasi lanjutan di matematika cuma pengembangan dari keempat operasi utama di atas.

Capek bin males? Nyantai aja… Masalah males? Perangi males itu dengan NIAT yang sungguh-sungguh. Tanpa niat, kamu gak bakal _enjoy_ belajar matematika.

Enjoy pas materi yang gampang aja? Pelan-pelan. Kalo udah ngerasa bisa ngerjain yang gampang, naikin levelnya ke yang sedikit lebih ndewo, terus begitu, sampai kamu benar-benar menguasainya. Gak usah dengan lebaynya kamu ngebut marathon matematika tanpa peduli kamu bisa atau nggak. PAHAMI dulu, bukan sekedar TAHU, bukan tempe. _**#plakkk#**_

Okelah, kalo begitu…

Kaito, Mikuo: Okelah kalo beg, beg, beg, begitu… Yo! Yo!

Hei, Kaito, Mikuo, ini kelas bukannya diskotik, ya! Ngapain jadi _rapper_ gajebo kayak gitu?

Kaito: Entahlah, kami gak tau kenapa kami jadi kayak gini, sensei…

Mikuo: Ho-oh, sensei.

_**#bletaaaakkkk!#**_

BAKAITO! MIKUO! Sudah menyela pelajaran malah pasang muka watados lagi! Kalian serius belajar apa enggak?!

Kaito, Mikuo: IYA! IYA! SENSEI!

Oke, ehm! Baiklah, karena waktunya sudah mepet, kita tarik kesimpulan aja, ya. Matematika adalah pelajaran yang dapat melatih ketajaman logika berpikir kita. _So_ pasti, gak ada kata ENGGAK buat belajar matematika. Kalau belum menguasainya, jangan memaksakan untuk cepat-cepat ke level ndewo, pelan-pelan aja. Yang penting NGERTI dulu. Oke?

* * *

*CLASS DISMISSED*


End file.
